Total Drama Mystery Mansion
by xPurpleGod
Summary: Three months after Total Drama Island, the cast are invited to an island to claim a mansion. Little do they know, something much darker is going on, which may hold them there forever. Rated T For death, cussing, and minor gore.
1. It Can't Be That Bad

**Purple's Notes - Okay, so this is my first FanFic ever. I'm pretty excited for this one, and I want to keep you guessing on who the killer(s) is/are. This is inspired my Dark Ampithere. I'm gonna be updating this every once in a while, depending on the feedback I get. I own NOTHING here and will NOT be making profit off of this FanFic.**

 **This takes place 3 Months after TDI and that was the only season. The pairings consist of all canon couples and a bit of hinted fanon.**

 **This is rated T and includes death and some violence, but not enough for it to be M. Enjoy!**

 **0000**

 _Dear Trent_

 _You have been given the opportunity to win an island with a mansion on it. We would like you to come see your soon-to-be estate by sometime tomorrow._

 _From, Master_

 **0000**

Trent and Gwen had to drive to one of the most remote areas in NewFoundLand and Labrador to see the island that Trent for some reason inherited. They were guessing it was because of his music career, or a relative dying. It was strange that they put their name as "Master" on the paper, but no biggie for them. When they finally got there, there were boats waiting for them.

"The wierd thing is, I got the letter too!" Gwen said while walking onto one of the oats with Trent. A lot was going through their minds right now. They were guessing that the Total Drama Cast was invited by Chris for another show.

"I'm guessing Chris is just trying to get us on one of his shows again. Just let us live our lives!" Trent guessed.

"Hey driver do you know anything about this?" Gwen asked. The driver didn't listen at all and just kept driving.

"That's… sketchy." Trent said nervously while counting to nine on his fingers. Gwen noticed this and playfully punched his arm and shouted, "Freak!"

"I'll take it." Trent laughed while holding up his arms in defense. "But it can't be only us, ya know." It was pretty obvious that they weren't gonna be the only ones there that day. Gwen just confirmed it by saying, "Yup."

The boat ride was much longer than expected, being about thirty minutes long. For the whole time, they debated on what was happening at the time. If Gwen and Trent got an invite, they couldn't be the only ones.

Their suspicions were confirmed when the boat docked. Two girls could be seen, of which they knew very well. One was an asian girl arguing with another girl who looked like she was about to kill her.

When the 2 ex-campers stepped off of the boat, they were greeted by the nicer sista.

"Gwen! Gurl, I haven't seen you in forever! How y'all two been?" Leshawna asked smiling.

Gwen looked at Trent, then said "Awesome! Although, I thought that being a celebrity would be cool, but now I'm always surrounded by fans!" Trent was used to it, being a rising musician and all, but the others didn't want it or like it.

"I hear you girl. This white girl behind me has been a pain in the **/Censored\** ever since I arrived to claim the Mansion."

Trent opened his eyes in shock and then said, "Wait, we were supposed to claim it…"

Then, the Asian girl walked up to Gwen and Trent and said, "Hey weird goth girl! Looking fetch as ever! Trent! How does it feel to be manipulated my yours truly?" This set Gwen off, and Trent had to hold her back from killing her. Heather just started filing her nails.

Then a voice from out in the sea shouted, "Eeeek! Heather, so good to see you again! We can tan and do makeup! Eeeek!"

Out in the middle of the lake, Lindsay and Tyler could be seen waving to the campers. Lindsay wanted a special boat for them, because they were the "Prettiest" people that were coming. For some strange, they were granted a yacht. It was five stories tall and one-hundred-ish feet long. It pulled up to the dock with everyone's jaws on the floor.

The blonde bombshell stepped off of the boat followed by the failed jock. "Hey Linds, remember, Heather is the enemy!" Tyler said before tripping and hitting his head on the edge of the boat.

"Hey look, it's Lindsiot and his failure of a boyfriend Tyler" Heather stood before Leshawna slapped some sense into that white girl. Heather fell straight to the floor, spilling her makeup everywhere.

"Honey, don't listen to what she says. If she says stuff like that, just call me and l'll slap some sense into her." As Heather gave her a death glare while dusting herself off, which she happily returned.

"Thanks Leshanka" Lindsay said happily as everybody mentally slapped their foreheads, except for Tyler and a certain farm girl who just arrived.

Beth and Justin were coming from the other side of the island, where there was another set of docks and canoes. Justin was looking at himself with a handheld mirror while Beth was running towards Lindsay and Tyler.

"Hey guysth! Stho good to sthee you again!"

Justin stepped out also and just waved without saying anything. Everybody decided to have an actual group chat about what to do now. After Gwen brought up the point that there was a gigantic mansion behind them, so they decided to go in.

As they opened the front door, a large creaking noise could be heard, as if it was one hundred years old. They explored the first floor with caution.

 **0000**

As Tyler and Lindsay approached the game room, people could be heard talking.

"I'm saying we should leave this place already!" They already knew who it was in there.

"Please Princess, have some fun for once!" A familiar punk scoffed.

Then everyone's favorite dweeb tried to help by saying, "Lets just get out of here." He opened the door and then jumped into Duncan's arms, who then dropped him.

"Gosh! What are you guys doing here?" Harold asked while his back was throbbing with pain.

Courtney stepped over Harold and exclaimed, "Yeah, I thought it was just us five."

"Yeah… Wait, Five!?" A confused Tyler said as he helped Harold up onto his feet.

"Yep! Mr. Homeschool and the fitness freak are here too" Duncan said while snickering. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground with his head throbbing.

"I'm not a freak like this little **/Censored\** over here!" Eva shouted as she stepped out with Zeke right behind her, cowering in fear. He ran straight behind Tyler and said, "Don't let her hurt me!".

"Nah dude. What you said was not cool in the least." Tyler said as he and Lindsay stepped back into the Living Room.

 **0000**

Leshawna went with Beth to find some of the others. They could hear lots of noise from the second floor, so they checked there. Outside of the game room, they could hear party music and a familiar party lover shouting, "Party on people! Wooooo"

They stepped in there and found Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Izzy, and Cody hanging out in there partying like their lives depend on it.

Bridgette stepped forward and yelled, "Woah guys, stop the music, there are others!" As Cody stopped the music, he saw those two and exclaimed, "Hey guys, whats up?"

"Y'all, there are half of the Total Drama cast is downstairs, so come on then!" Leshawna exclaimed while motioning for them to come.

Owen stepped forward with gigantic puppy dog eyes and said, "But what about the food? Its so good!"

Beth smiled at Owen and said, "There's a kitchen downstairs with lots of food for you!"

"Okay, as long as you didn't put the tiki doll next to the food!" Izzy said while running towards Owen, who was sprinting down the stairs. He finally tripped and rolled down the stairs towards Courtney and Duncan.

He landed at Duncan's feet. "Hahaha, Ouch dude!" Duncan exclaimed as Courtney smacked him on the back of the head like Eva did. "Duncan! Sorry Owen, he didn't mean it, right Duncan!" Courtney said the last word very aggressively. "Yeah yeah… sorry dude."

Owen just laid down and gave them a thumbs up before passing out.

 **0000**

After every room was searched, they decided to hang out in the main lobby until the others arrived. Soon after they decided to do that, Katie and Sadie walked through the doors, squealing in happiness about the gigantic mansion.

After walking through the woods, looking at the wildlife, DJ and Noah arrived last out of all of them, being about an hour late. From that point on, they just partied.

 **0000**

Beth was just hanging out in the hot tub, as was Zeke. Katie and Sadie were staring at Justin's abs, while Geoff and Owen were being the life of the party as always. "Hey guysth? What if we put the hot tub on the roof?" Beth asked kindly.

Geoff literally sprinted over and shouted, "Nice idea Beth! Let's go put this on the roof! We can also put, like, a sofa or something up there too!" Before telling everyone the idea as well.

"That would be awesome!" Owen exclaimed. "But, who's gonna help bring the hot tub and couch up?" Everyone's eyes went to Geoff, Eva, and Tyler.

"Heck no, I'm not doing it for you weaklings" Eva scoffed. Geoff came over and said, "Chill Eva. Take it as they think that you are strong!"

Noah came over and sat down next to those three. "That was surprisingly smart Geoff."

"Beeaaaaans!" Geoff yelled excitedly as he ran over to the food court.

Noah frowned, shook his head and said while laughing, "There goes the little respect I had for you doofus"

 **0000**

After Tyler, Eva, and Geoff moved the stuff upstairs, everyone got settled in and picked rooms for the night. Coincidentally, there were the exact same number of rooms as there were of them, which no one payed any attention to at the time. They partied for two straight hours, with many of them just wondering when they will get the mansion.

Everyone went into the main second floor room and saw a strange note waiting for them. After debating a bit on what do do, Cody said "YOLO" and ripped it open.

 _Dear Ex-Campers_

 _I have invited you here and trapped you here. I will be killing you all and nobody will be left. If you ever try to escape, somebody will be killed._

 _Here is your only clue. It is somebody you know all know well._

 _\- Master_

As Cody read this aloud, everybody dropped their stuff and rushed over to read it for themselves. For about an hour, everybody went into panic mode. They all were forced by Courtney to stay in the game room on the second floor.

 **0000**

Gwen and Trent cuddled by the fireplace without saying anything for hours, feeling more safe in each other's arms.

Trent finally broke the silence and said nervously, "Wow, this is crazy"

"Yup." Gwen said staring at the fire. "It's like we're living a horror movie in real life! Again!"

Over by the corner, Katie and Sadie were crying while huddling in a corner (You can see how inefficient this is).

"This is soooooooooo scary Katie" Sadie cried while hugging her best friend extremely tightly.

Katie started shivering in fear and said, "I know right! Lets just hope that they like us"

 **0000**

Duncan, DJ, and Justin were playing pool right now. As they were, Duncan was smoking, so a lot of crazy **/Censored\** was going through his mind. Right now, he was staring at a wall doing some crazy calculations in his head, when all of the sudden, his eyes narrowed and he said, "I think one person is gonna die tonight and be shot by a gun "

Noah walked over and asked skeptically, "And you know this how?" After he asked, Duncan eyes narrowed again and said, "The weed does it all"

Justin left the pool table to go hang out by the mirror before Leshawna, Beth, Katie, and Sadie came over and started staring at him.

"Uhh, what are you guys looking at?" Justin said while being a bit unnerved by this.

"You, silly" All of them replied without breaking their gaze.

"Know what, So much has happened tonight. I don't want to deal with you all right. I'm going to my room, I mean, it can't be that bad." Justin walked off towards the rooms.

On the opposite side of the room, Izzy is hanging from the chandelier watching this all go down. Izzy is shocked, then giggles, "And the hot dude seals his fate." As she makes a slicing noise and moves her finger across her throat.

Justin walks into a random room on accident without hearing Courtney shout, "Hey, thats my room!"

 **-Warning, Gore-**

As he takes his first step in, he set off a mine, blowing his front side off, letting his blood and guts spill everywhere. Then, he fell forward, splashing in his blood. Everyone heard the explosion, and watched all of the events just explained in horror. Mostly everyone looked away or threw up, while a few went to see what happened. Those people were Courtney, Duncan, Beth, and Gwen.

Duncan took one look at the body, and then walked away saying, "Guess I was wrong…"

Courtney having CIT training, just threw what was left of the body into the fireplace. This shocked her. She was confused about why it was a mine, why in her room, and why was the master trying to kill them.

 **-Gore Over-**

A lot of girls and Owen went over to the fire and prayed for him and his beauty. Everyone was terrified that they might have a mine in their door also. Everyone was given a penny to toss in from to their doors. It turned out that Bridgette and Eva also had a mine in their doorways, which they both luckily set off with the penny.

"Maybe they tried to kill us for our skills in helping the injured?" Bridgette guessed while shivering in fear of what could've happened.

Courtney's evens went wide as she exclaimed, "Oh yeah! I have CIT Skills and you're training to be a nurse. Wait, but what about Eva! Maybe the killer just didn't like us?"

Eva stepped forward and said something that chilled them to the bones, "If they didn't kill us this time, what stops them from doing it again?"

 **0000**

Yeah, that was a lot darker than I expected. Justin's death is just the first deaths of many to come.

Why was Duncan's prediction right? Why was the mine planted in Courtney, Eva, and Bridgette's rooms? Most importantly, who is the killer?

Find out soon! In the mean time, thanks for checking this out, and review your opinions on this and who you would like to see live or die. Thanks!


	2. You Sicko

**Purple's Notes - I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but I'm gonna do it. Sorry if the chapters seem a bit late. Writers Block hit me hard. (In other words, laziness) Also, I won't be bleeping the language this chapter, so this is your warning. Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Total Drama. AT ALL!**

 **This is rated T for death and minor gore. Enjoy!**

 **0000**

After Justin's death, everyone was shook. After an a minute of panicking, people found their voices again.

"What the hell just happened!?" Eva screamed, being a bit frightened for once that someone tried to kill her. Bridgette was hugging and crying into Geoff's arms. Even Courtney was terrified on the inside.

Trent decided to take charge, going to the center of the room. "Everyone stay calm and don't panic!"

For the next hour, the opposite of that happened. It looked like a hurricane swept through the room, making sure that nothing was left untouched. Courtney decided that they needed to make a set of rules to stay alive.

Everyone was permitted to lock their doors at 11:30 P.M. and go downstairs before 9:00 A.M. If anyone was seen outside of their room, it would be reported to everyone the next day

Katie and Sadie stayed in Katie's room for two reasons.

One was that they were scared, the second was that Sadie's didn't have a lock on it. The meant that there were two empty rooms.

Little did they know, those two rooms would be soon inhabited.

During the night, snoring noises were heard from the 24 rooms. A creaking noise could be heard at one point from an unlocked room, and someone whispered under their breath, "Dangit."

They stepped out into the open hallway and heard Izzy, Owen, and Geoff having a party in Owen's room.

'Man are they loud' Someone whispered as they sneaked through the halls down to the outdoor area. As they did so, a creaking noise was heard, waking up one certain camper.

An hour later, they came back with a bloody machete in hand and a bucket filled with animal blood. 'Gonna save this to use as a decoy'.

 **0000**

In the morning, everyone went downstairs very carefully to the kitchen, where DJ was making breakfast.

Tyler walked in after waking up, and saw Lindsay sitting with Beth at a table. He sat down saying, "Whats's up you two?"

Beth, looking really drowsy after not getting any sleep, Beth said, "Me and Lindsthay are thinking of who isth trying to kill usth."

Beth looked at Lindsay, who smirked confidently and added, "Henna's really mean, so I think it's her!"

"I know it isthn't usth three though," Beth yawned. "But Duncan isth really sthketchy."

At that moment, from across the room, Courtney shouted, "No he isn't!" Before slapping her hand over her mouth. Duncan then walked over smirking.

"What was that princess?" Then, for the third time, he got slapped on the back of his head. Hard. He fell to the ground moaning from the pain.

LeShawna chuckled, "Oof! He dropped it like it was hot!"

Courtney looked at Duncan with an amused smile. "Hmph." Then, it turned into a scowl as she walked towards Bridgette and Geoff.

As usual, they were making out, but this time was a bit different. This time, they were more passionate than ever after almost being murdered.

Bridgette saw Courtney looking at her, so she stopped making out with him. Geoff was confused, not seeing Bridgette point towards Courtney.

"What babe? Did I do something wrong?" Geoff asked with a confused expression. He then saw Courtney. "Oohhhh"

"Yeah…" Courtney took seat next to them. "So whats going on with you two?"

"Nothing much. I'm still paranoid after what happened last night. I. Mean, I was almost killed!" Bridgette explained.

Eva walked by and heard this conversation going on and added, "We all were, so let's count our blessings now.".

Bridgette and Courtney were sort of shocked that Eva was being so nice to them. "Hey Eva! Since when have you been so… well… Nice?" Bridgette asked.

Eva growled a bit at this, signifying it was a bit personal. Bridgette got the message and went back to making out with Geoff.

"Ugh, so many hormones." Eva scowled before going to a table with her only friends, Izzy and Noah.

"Hey Eva? Have you ever just felt the urge to sink your teeth into something?" Izzy asked as she chomped into her pancakes.

Eva looked a bit confused before exclaiming, "I think I'm having deja vu right now." As she said that, Harold was listing off random facts to Noah, who had his hands clamped over his ears.

"… And that's why the fear of flying is called aeronausiophobia."

"Keep up the fascinating facts and I'll be aero nauseous all over you!" Noah said sarcastically as ever. Eva looked even more confused. "Yep, definitely deja vu."

After what Noah said to him, Harold looked offended. He turned to LeShawna, and was about to say something before DJ screamed loudly.

 **0000**

Everyone sprinted to where he was, worried about his well being. DJ was pointing at something on the counter that made everyone panic.

There on the counter was a knife with blood all over it. There were shrieks, screams, and the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Thinking somebody had died, LeShawna turned around while screaming, preparing to see the most horrific thing of her life.

To her immense relief, she found DJ on the floor, twitching and gargling.

"Come on DJ ya big chicken!"

DJ started uncontrollably shivering while whispering, "Blood, so much blood." Before fainting.

Courtney was keeping control over herself though, but for some reason, Duncan wasn't. Duncan looked like he had just looked the Grim Reaper right in the eyes.

"Duncan, why are you so scared?" Courtney asked curiously.

Duncan's eyes were wide and he was shivering with fear. He took the knife in his hands, took one look at it, and stuttered,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Th-that-ts M-my Knif-fe…"

There were gasps, growls, and suspicious glares going towards Duncan. "Okay, I know this looks suspicious, but this wasn't me! It had to have been taken during the night!" Duncan said.

Then, for the first time since who knows when, he looked as if he might cry. Geoff noticed this right away and stood up for his good friend.

"Chill dudes! We still don't know if it was stolen or not!"

Noah stepped up and put one and one together, "It makes sense though. You, being a criminal, have probably seen murder and would be able to figure out how to do it flawlessly. You placed the bombs at Courtney's room since she was so close to you. If she died, you wouldn't have anyone to find you out…"

At this revelation, Courtney started crying. "It's not me you retards!" Duncan shouted with tears in his eyes.

Everyone was disappointed in him, even DJ and Geoff were shaking they heads at him.

Noah continued, "Except Geoff. That's why you put the bomb at Bridgette's door. It would kill her, and leave Geoff in a state of depression, possibly committing suicide, killing two people at once. Eva is self explanatory. You wanted your prediction last night to be wrong, but when Justin died instead of Courtney, Bridgette, and Eva, it threw a huge wrench in your plan, and now your knife is found with blood all over it. It's Over Duncan. You. Are. Guilty."

Everyone was left speechless at what Noah just told them, because it made so much sense. Duncan was freaking out the most though.

So much was racing through his mind right now. Why was everyone so stupid, why his knife, why was everything pointing to him, but most of all, what would they do to him.

 **Warning ~ Gore Incoming!**

Courtney was done the betrayal and pain, and all of the emotions she bundled up turned into rage, and she did something that she regretted. She took the knife, and strolled over to Duncan, who was crying uncontrollably now.

"Please don't! It wasn't me I tell you! IT WASNT ME!" Duncan screamed, but it was a bit too late for that now.

Courtney took the knife, and in one swipe, sliced Duncan's left shoulder, which now had blood spilling from it, making DJ and Owen faint. Courtney had to be held back before doing anything else. "How could you!? HOW COULD YOU!?" Courtney shrieked like a banshee.

LeShawna asked in a panic, "What the hell do we do now!?" Shaking as she looked at Duncan, who was clutching his shoulder and shaking like Jell-O, blood overflowing his hands.

 **~ Gore Over ~**

Cody surprisingly calmly said, "Let's just tie him down in the basement! If someone dies while he is down there, we know he's innocent."

Calming down, Courtney started screaming, "THAT'S, That's… that's actually a good idea!" Cody was kind of surprised that she was agreeing with him. "Really?"

Noah started to chuckle, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Duncan went down kicking and screaming, "No, don't do this! How could Noah know so much without being the killer?! I saw someone in the halls last night though my peephole!"

Eva was about to shove him down the basement stairs and into the abyss known as the basement, but DJ suddenly stopped her. "Hold up. Lets listen to what he has to say."

"Fine.. but make it quick. If I don't like it, I'm gonna kill you."

Duncan sighed with relief and fear, finally being able to clear his name. He also knew that there was a seventy-five percent chance he would die tonight, courtesy of Eva.

"When I looked through the peephole, I saw someone with a hood on, walking through the hall, with my knife and a bucket full of red liquid in hand." Duncan began.

"They started to talk to themselves about how fun it was to hunt, and that the blood would be used as a decoy. I couldn't tell who it was, but it was definitely a guy's voice."

Eva was hesitant at first, knowing that he could still be the murderer and also a liar. "…Fine. I won't kill you, I'm just gonna lock you up" Eva said as she shoved Duncan into the basement.

Noah walked up smirking, "You weren't gonna kill him, were you?". Eva started to actually laugh (Actually like a low chuckle).

"Nope. Just trying to scare the pants off of him…" They then heard Duncan sobbing and saying prayers. "…And it looks like I did" Eva finished.

 **0000**

Trent was up in his room with Gwen, cuddling and making sure to stay alive, until they heard a loud knock at their door. When they opened it, LeShawna came bolting in. "LeShawna! What are you doing?" Gwen asked

Quivering as she did, she loudly exclaimed, "Everybody downstairs thinks Duncan killed Justin! There's so much for you to know!"

Trent held his hands up, signaling for her to stop. "Hold up LeShawna, start from the beginning please." Trent asked kindly and calmly, helping Gwen not to freak out at these revelations.

As LeShawna started to fill them in, fear started to climb up their stomachs and into their minds.

"…And now the white boy's locked in the basement!"

Trent and Gwen were left jaw-dropped, making LeShawna snicker at them. They then walked downstairs and into the lobby, where a huge party was going on, hosted by Geoff, Zeke, and Owen.

When Gwen asked what was going on, Bridgette answered, "Since Duncan is the killer, we decided to have a huge party!"

"Eh, I don't like parties. Never have. I'm just gonna head out and take a walk, now that there's no one else to kill us." Gwen replied as she headed outside to the forest.

On the other side of the room, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, and Courtney were talking about what all had happened today.

DJ and Geoff couldn't believe that one of their best friends would do that to his girlfriend. Courtney was enraged with him, while Bridgette was still confused as to why he would do it.

"I am going to stab him, behead him, F***ing Guillotine his ass into oblivion. I'm gonna"

"Courtney, stop! It's not good for you to be thinking these things!" Bridgette tried to reason with Courtney about the situation, being a animal lover and being genuinely concerned for her health.

On the other hand, DJ and Geoff were left wide-eyed at Courtney's threats. Some of the things she was saying not even a serial killer would think of doing.

After a few minutes of silence, Geoff finally broke the silence, "Umm, cool Courtney. I'm just gonna… get a few miles away from you at all times…"

Geoff said the last part under his breath, not wanting to make the CIT angrier than she already is.

"Kay, See ya Geoffypoo!" Bridgette shouted to Geoff, who was now a bit embarrassed because of that nickname.

 **0000**

Trent walked up to the group and asked, "Hey, you guys know were everybody else is?"

"Well… Katie and Sadie are making a grave for Justin outside, Zeke went to the kitchen for a snack, Beth is tending to the garden, Tyler and Lindsay are at the beach, Gwen is on a walk…"

DJ was then interrupted by Trent. "Crap! That's where she is! I gotta find her!" Trent ran towards the door, where he was met by LeShawna.

"Hey white boy, whatchya doin'?

"Oh, hey LeShawna, Gwen went on a walk, and I'm nervous for some reason." Trent exclaimed panicking.

LeShawna was a bit confused, thinking the only killer was locked up. "Nah, I think Gwen's safe. Don't worry, kay?"

"Right, but have you ever thought that there could be more than one killer?"

She actually never thought of this, but it could explain so much. "…Yeah, we better find her" And with that in mind, they headed out, not knowing that halfway there, someone started to follow them.

Trent was a bit worried, so he tried to start up a conversation to keep his mind off of it. "Hey LeShawna, who do you think might be working with Duncan?"

LeShawna thought for a moment before saying, "Noah is a bit suspicious. Izzy is plain crazy. I'm not buying Geoff's 'party boy' act. Also, there's still a chance that it's only Duncan." LeShawna continued.

"Zeke would have a motive, everyone shunning him, but lets be honest, he deserved it. Maybe Courtney has a part in it? Also…"

Trent was getting a bit tired of this conversation. "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, stay right here" Trent replied while walking away, not knowing he just sealed LeShawna's fate.

 **0000**

'Perfect' Someone thought to them selves as the walked up to LeShawna.

LeShawna was tapping her foot again the tree, blinding the sounds of crunching leaves behind her, until the heard a branch break. She then turned around and… saw no one?

 **Warning ~ More Gore Incoming**

At the time she thought nothing of it, and turned around to see a person in front of her. "Aaaahhhh! Woops, sorry Trent, you scared me!" LeShawna exclaimed without taking a closer look at the person, which was her fatal mistake.

The person in front of her rushed up to her hugged her and said, "Should've kept your damn mouth shut". LeShawna felt something force it's way into her back and through to her chest, blood spurting out of her back and chest.

"N-n-no, you sicko!" LeShawna whispered as a second person walked over to her and put a blade to her throat.

The new person had a black hoodie on and long pants on that looked scraped up from being used a lot, but didn't quite fit them, being too small.

In a vicious, merciless, and downright psychotic voice, the second person cackled, "Actually, Yes…" Before plunging the knife deep through her throaght, and pulling it out with *Shhhfft*.

 **~Okay We're Good, No More Gore~**

The two people looked at each other with wide eyes, thunking that there were only two people on their team. Just now, they realized that there were actually three.

"Ummm, so I'm gonna ahead this way"

"Yeah…" The first person started to sprint towards the forest, hoping no one saw them. Right after they left, two people walked up and saw what happened here.

 **0000**

 **Let's leave it at that. I bet you can guess who those new people are. Also, Plot Twist, Duncan is a suspect and there are 3 killers. Where did Gwen go? I'm gonna drop a few hints as to who they might be, so be on the lookout! Who knows, I might already have some hints dropped.**

 **I will take suggestions, but I already have a main plot in mind. All criticism is appreciated. Thanks!**

 **Justin & LeShawna: Thanks for reading, and review!**


	3. The Cake is a Lie

Two people who looked like they walked right out of the Amazon slowly strolled through the forest, scanning their surroundings as they did. They were close to the beach, which they had strangely woken up on, leaving their body prints in the sandy coast. These two didn't know each other and were trying to communicate without it being awkward.

"Sooo, have you seen Total Drama?" Usually, this person who asked this was hyperactive and sometimes very creepy, but right now, she was pretty nervous. Her limbs were quickly shaking, and she tripped over her own foot at one point.

"Is that actually the first thing you say? Not 'Where are we?' or 'Who are you?'. Dios mío…" Unlike the other girl, he didn't know why he was there. He was supposed to be on a cruise to Portugal right now, but no! He just had to be stuck with a jittery purple-haired girl who looked like she was gonna faint any second.

She stared at him if he was insane. "You know where we are! We're at Mysterium Island!" (1)

"And I'm supposed to know where that is?"

"Yeah, it was on the contest flyer for getting to meet the Total Drama crew! That's what you're here for, right?"

They were now glaring at each other and crossing their arms. They didn't smell the stench of fresh blood on the ground and didn't hear flies buzzing all around over their arguing.

"No! I don't even know why I'm here! Unless we're in Portugal, which is highly unlikely, I'm in the wrong place!" The guy yelled at her while turning away in a rude fashion. "Instead of telling me about your Total Drama obsession, could you say your name?"

She wondered if it would be a good idea to tell him her name for a second. He took it as her not answering him and started to trudge in the mud towards an unknown place or direction. "Whatever. I don't need-"

"Sierra" She answered his previous question. "My name is Sierra. You?"

He gave a small smile. "We could work together in the wilderness I guess. My name is Alejandro, a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and she was a bit disturbed by the sudden mood change. She suddenly looked in a random direction and her eyes widened. Alejandro saw this and looked that way too.

"What's wrong…" Sierra pointed to a dead body that was lying on the ground. His limbs turned to jelly as he fell to the ground and commented in a voice barely above a whisper, "Well fuck."

"No, Leshawna? Are you alive?" Sierra asked in a panicking voice while sprinting to Leshawna and shaking her. "Check her pulse!" Alejandro screamed at her while still in his sitting position, frozen in fear and anxiety.

Sierra put her hands to Leshawna's neck and feels around. She starts to shake her head while shedding a few tears while Alejandro breaks out of his mental state and stumbles over to both of them.

Sierra then puts one hand to her mouth to check for breathing while Alejandro checks her injuries. She has a few scrapes everywhere, possibly from falling or someone moving them. She had two stab marks on her neck, one having a visible hole that you could see the insides of her throat and neck in.

"I think she's dead," Sierra whispered, her voice barely audible. Alejandro shot his head up and down, signifying that she was dead. They heard two people walking behind them, and Alejandro sprang up, thinking the worst. Sierra saw who it was and screamed, "Wait!"

This didn't stop Gwen and Trent from dropping to their knees and whispering, "Leshawna, what happened?" Trent was panicking as of now, as he was with Leshawna when he had to go to the restroom randomly and lost his way back to find her. He felt responsible for her death.

Gwen, on the other hand, though she knew who killed them. "Gwen w-wait! This isn't what it-t looks like!" Sierra quivered out before putting her hands up to show she was innocent. Alejandro saw the glint in her eyes as Gwen took a step to the side and grabbed a sharp branch.

"I think we should run," Alejandro stated the obvious. Sierra took a look at Trent and saw him looking at Gwen in fear. "Yeah, definitely." The two of them sprinted off in different directions. Gwen was about to sprint after them when Trent grabbed her by the shoulders.

Trent pointed out, "Violence will only give you more trouble down the road, let them go. We can tell the others about them too." Gwen took a few deep breaths and then broke down, sobbing into her hands while Trent looked down in sorrow.

Back at the party, things looked peaceful in Geoff's eyes. In everyone else though, it was a bit chaotic. Some were jumping around in the lobby, some were sitting at the tables grabbing a bite to eat, and one was in the corner reading and thinking.

'Did I accuse him too quickly?' Noah pondered as he flipped a page of Stephen King's It. He usually wouldn't read books about clowns, them being his worst fear, but right now, this was far less scary than what was happening on this island.

Noah heard footsteps coming, so naturally, he didn't look up and planned to ignore whoever was there. He heard someone start to jump and try to run on walls, and he immediately knew who was there.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Noah questioned her as he looked up to see her. She had a lamp on her head with the cord tied under her chin, making it look like a flashing bonnet. Eva was in front of him, shaking her head. "What now Izzy?" She said in a gruff voice.

Izzy grinned and flipped the lamp's switch, making it flash on and off. "She's just Izzy, no explaining what she can do sometimes," Noah answered in his usual monotone voice. Eva got tired of her flipping the switch and whacked the lamp off of her.

Izzy looked sad for a second, but then went back to her gleeful and crazy self and jumped on Eva's back and started to guide her using her shoulders. "Away we go my loyal steed!" Eva just grunted and obliged to Izzy's crazy antics.

Noah looked up, muttered, "I'm in an insane asylum" and went back to reading, as it was all he could do for now.

Across the room, there was a small booth for music manned by Cody. He was playing many different songs off of his ePod (TD Universe iPod). He wanted everyone to get their minds off of the killings, so he played songs that made him happy and cheerful.

Lindsay and Tyler were playing shuffleboard. Lindsay was winning due to Tyler sliding his puck across the table and hitting his other three pucks off of the board. Tyler sulked a bit but smiled a bit when seeing Lindsay excited that she could win.

DJ was at the kitchen cooking up dinner and s big cake for all of them using the ingredients that the mansion already had. Owen was stalking his prey (The cake) and devising an attack plan to end it's delicious existence.

Katie and Sadie were sitting by the fire, unable to stop thinking about the loss of their favorite model named Justin. Heather was sitting y herself at the table filing her nails. "Ugh, couldn't the host at least structure the building so it's not insanely creepy to look at," She said, barely even hearing her own words over the music playing.

Beth was using the restroom, Zeke was in the hot tub, and Courtney was wondering if Duncan actually did anything to hurt anyone. There was nobody that died, so he just could have tried to get some extra food for us to eat. She decided that this option was most likely and strolled over to the basement door.

She slid the lockout of its holder. "Duncan, come out! I won't hurt you!" Duncan heard this. He had been using a kitchen knife he found down there to carve the walls. "That's what they all say before they murder you!" Duncan replied, "I mean, you literally just sliced my shoulder!"

"Whatever. You can come out on your own, I won't beg." Courtney stated before walking off into the midst of the party.

Also near the front of the lobby were Izzy and Eva, who were having fun (Actually, Izzy was jumping on Eva's shoulders and Eva was slowly getting pissed off). Bridgette was at the back of the room near a fake tree in a pot. She was contemplating Geoff's outburst and how he was to Harold. She looked up the stairs and saw Geoff on top of the final stair leading to the rooms. He gave a small smile and motioned for her to come up.

Harold was starting to get concerned about Leshawna and went outside to search for her. He was walking around when he saw Gwen and Trent crying, Gwen sitting on a stray boulder and Trent trying to comfort her. 'Let's find out what's wrong and help her with my mad girl whispering skills' Harold thought while jogging over to them, but tripped on a tree root and faceplates right in front of Leshawna's body.

He screamed loud, but not loud enough for people at the party to hear it over the uproar of music.

Gwen had heard him come but was too distressed to do anything about it. Trent hadn't and looked up immediately. He saw Harold on his knees looking at Leshawna's body with a lifeless stare.

He looked up and asked, "Who?" With a surprisingly steady voice that held sadness and anger coupled with a monotone voice, making it a bit unnerving the other two. Gwen still had tears falling from her face, while Trent got up and replied in a shaky voice, "We don't know, but we have an idea."

Geoff closed the door to his room and stared at the ground while Bridgette questioned, "Why did you bring me here? Also, what was that outburst at Harold all about?" At that last question, Geoff pulled his head up.

His eyes were watering and his lips were curled into a frown. He was breathing heavily, which Bridgette was able to hear. He opened his mouth to start his statement but someone opening and slamming the doors downstairs caught their attention. What really made them go downstairs was an unknown male yelling out, "Leshawna was killed!" Effectively throwing the party into chaos.

There were people running straight to the door to see her. Katie and Sadie, after just getting close to over the first murder, burst into tears. DJ fainted, Eva punched the wall, even Izzy looked sad to know a good competitor and friend had died.

Some, like Noah, Courtney, and Duncan (He got out on his own and was allowed to roam free, but was restricted to staying in the lobby) questioned the two newcomers about who they were and how they knew that.

Sierra started to hyperventilate from being acknowledged by some of her favorite people in the world. Alejandro looked at her with shameful eyes, as this was a time of chaos and sadness and she was just thinking about her needs. Sierra fainted as Alejandro started to explain himself.

"Hello, my friends."

"We're not friends." Noah and Duncan simultaneously commented.

Alejandro looked a bit irritated but continued. "I am Alejandro Burromuerto. I am supposed to be in Portugal right now, but that doesn't matter now. Sierra and I were walking in the forest, attempting to find civilization, and we came across Leshawna's dead body. We tried to revive her, but alas, she was deceased."

Courtney, Noah, Duncan, and other bystanders that had accidentally eavesdropped on the conversation were getting suspicious of them.

Noah raised an eyebrow and questioned, "How do we know that you didn't kill him?" Alejandro thought over this question to himself and made a devious lie that would take the attention off of him. "I woke up on the beach, and saw Sierra washing her clothes, which had red stains on them."

Tyler's eyes widened. "Was it blood?" He asked Alejandro, shivering a bit. Alejandro bowed his head down and answered, "We can only assume." The others were starting to believe him, except for two.

Cody looked at Sierra and commented, "There's no way a girl could do this, they're all nice! Well, almost all of them.' He looked towards Heather who saw this and scowled, "Oh go sniff Gwen's hair."

Cody looked a bit hurt by this but then realized something. "Hey, where is Gwen?" The others that were still there looked around the room, also realizing this. DJ, having woken up from his small fright nap, said, "Gwen still hasn't come back from her walk yet…"

Outside, Harold was on his knees, looking out into the woods with a lifeless stare. Without warning, he scampered off into the moonlit forest. Trent got up and yelled, "Wait, Harold, stay!" But he didn't listen, he just continued off on his way.

The two that were left there heard footsteps over Gwen's sobbing. "Who's there!" Trent howled into the night's frosty wind, the scream going into a dark oblivion in the forest.

"Don't worry it's just us" Bridgette answered from ways away as it sounded. "We heard Leshawna had… and we wanted to see her!" Bridgette didn't want to talk about Leshawna in vain, especially when some of her best friends were right next to her.

They ran onto the scene where they saw her dead body, which now had ants crawling over it with the occasional fly or two. Bridgette put her hands over her mouth, Geoff's eyes got watery, Eva's eyes widened, and Zeke put his hands together and sent a prayer for Leshawna and her friends and family.

Then, they saw Gwen and they got even sadder and worried. She was on the ground, still crying, and Trent was whispering comforting words to her.

"Gwen!" Bridgette rushed to her and saw the deep sorrow in her eyes. "We should get back to the place, we found two people who told us about this." When Gwen heard about this, she lashed out.

"I bet they just told you that we did it! Actually, they did it! We saw them all looking at her dead body, supposedly 'Trying to revive her'!" Gwen mocked in a silly voice, "They did it! I know it!"

"Gwen, calm down dudette. We can't know for sure, so we can't do anything for now." Geoff said, looking down forcing his hat to cover his face.

Gwen had already realized this and it was one of the reasons why she was crying so much, the other being apparent at this point.

After a minute of solitude, Eva grunted, "We need to get back, the two traitors are there waiting for us."

And thus formed three beliefs of the house. One group believed that Alejandro and Sierra killed her, the second believed only Sierra did, and the third, a group where they think that none of the newcomers killed her.

Since Katie and Sadie had the same room now, Sierra was carried to her room (She was still asleep) and Alejandro took Justin's old room. "You have to know first, Justin was killed, and they now might target you as you could have outside info, you got that." Courtney trusted Alejandro and was giving him her warnings, as she almost died yesterday.

"Thank you m'lady, but I think I can manage," Alejandro replied back to Courtney. She nodded and went downstairs to check on everyone. The party was now non-existent, people were in clusters, some glaring daggers at Alejandro, who was sitting on the couch, thinking to himself.

'You get Courtney, Duncan follows.' Alejandro thought to himself. He knew he had a very high IQ, and liked using that to his advantage, not worrying about other's losses.

DJ was in the kitchen, the doors and blinds shut. When people asked what he was making, he just whispered, "It's a secret." And went back to making whatever he was.

Hours of uneventful sorrow went by, and people realized things. "Why isn't Harold back yet?" "Why is Duncan still out" "It smells like cake!" Well, that last one was Owen.

DJ opened the door, and out on a roller was a huge cake. It seemed to be chocolate and had 3 layers to it. DJ gave them all candles, saying "In these dark times, we have to find anything to light up our souls."

"That was too philosophical for you DJ."

"Really Duncan? You ruined the moment!" DJ shouted back at him.

Everybody put their candles on, and They were told to make a single file line. "Owen, you're at the back, no offense dude."

"Aww man!" He shouted. He looked at the cake and tried to resist the temptation, but it was too much for him. He barreled though everyone there and started gobbling down the cake.

"C'mon dude, leave some for the rest of us!" Geoff complaints didn't reach Owen's ears and he finished the cake. A few seconds after, he burped up a message on a piece of paper.

"The cake is a lie" He read aloud with worried eyes.

 **Minor Gore, don't worry, not too bad.**

He immediately started to cough. It escalated quickly, as he was now rolling on the floor, choking. He started to cough up blood, falling onto his white Canada shirt. The maple leaf now had blood dripping down it, signifying how it's beloved reality TV show had turned to this.

 **Okay, it's done**

Owen's eyes were watering, a few tears dripping down his face. He looked at Noah and Izzy on top of him doing car before he died. He smiled a bit. He knew that his two best friends really cared about him. This was a good way to die in his eyes.

"Owen! Don't close your eyes!" Noah shouted, but he did just that a few seconds later. Izzy was crying now. "No Owen! Don't go!" His head tilted to the side, and his limbs went numb. Noah couldn't feel his heart beating or find a pulse. Izzy realized he wasn't breathing anymore.

Geoff, who was helping push his chest, opened his eyelids. His eyes were glassy and lifeless. The once joyful and excited Owen lay on the floor, dead.

Harold was sitting on the boulder that Gwen once sat on. He was looking at the dead body and pulled out his own knife. "I will make everybody feel pain." He grinned, his eyes bloodshot. "I will make them all feel what I felt."

Finally! I'm done! This took way too long. Sorry for the wait. Remember to review, all criticism is appreciated.

 **(1)** Mystery in French

Owen: Yeah! Review! Now, is there food in the afterlife?


End file.
